clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Teltu
Insert non-formatted text hereI AM THE MASTER OF PIE! I will help anyone! just post a question on this page! Make sure to put a link to your user page and user talk. --[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 06:24, 5 October 2008 (UTC) It hurts becuase if you punch frozen nuggets, its like punching bricks. huge, thick ones.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:10, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you Oh wow. Well just wow. Don't worry everyone forgets what it's called. No worries. Thats really nice of you. You are so nice. Thank you so much.\ ~Sutec We should be friends. Thanks a lot. That made my day yesterday. P.S Well, I kind of like to to think of things more positively. I mean, at least i the house is rebuilt now. it's not llike I lived in a box. I lived at my grandparents house while they rebuilt our house. It's not the end of the world. How about... How 'bout on a weekend? I'm really busy on school days, plus my school doesn't end until 2:05. Except Tuesdays when it ends at 12:25. How about Tuesday Tundra at.... 3:00 PST. I will notify you otherwise. ~Sutec Perfect I will be at the Iceberg.~Sutec Hi!!!!! Im here at the iceberg already if you wanna know if you are on right now.~Sutec Ummm Why are you restricted because of multiple connections? ---- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 03:09, 11 January 2009 (UTC) You can still edit, but you MUST not reveal your age to a staff member. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 15:42, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ok but I can't edit your talk page. Btw can you post the new skater tv on your user page? --Teltu 15:46, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu aw crap. I did not post it yet. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 15:49, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I do that alot too. When I take a pic on cp,I forget to post it on the wiki. --Teltu 15:51, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu So Its frozen so you are still on CP? ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 21:40, 11 January 2009 (UTC) No I am on youtube. Is Skater TV posted btw? ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 21:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, I am on CP now. at the iceberg. The server is snowy river ---- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 22:17, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not on ---- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 22:07, 11 January 2009 (UTC) No it's not. Wonder when it will be posted I started to, but my computer almost crashed! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:28, 12 January 2009 (UTC) oh I am POSTING IT! Btw, U rock! :D --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:33, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks.Im going to check out the video now Thank you! Thank you for your award. It's really too bad that my award won't upload.:( P.S I'm editing a plane. I am moving. ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:44, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Lol. It's 9:52 where u r ,and it's 3:52 here!------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 02:54, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I will never hate you!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 13:15, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate Boiler Room Party Hi Teltu! Of course you an me can be buddies! Check here again because I wrote all of the information on when and what server the party will be on. It's not tomorrow, it's the day after tomorrow! Anyway, I really hope you can make it. Sharkbate 02:14, 24 January 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: What time I don't really know! All I know is that the time I'm talking about is Eastern Time on the 25th! Still, I hope you can make it so we can be buddies! Sharkbate 02:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Boiler Room Party! It's ok! As long as you come before 6:00 PM because that's when it ends. Sharkbate 02:24, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Member Party Just making sure you remember about the member party in the Boiler Room tomorrow (January 25th)! Hope to see ya there! Sharkbate 23:35, 24 January 2009 (UTC) party I know this is a long time from now, but you are invited to my penguin's 1 year B Day! The party is Tuesday, March 24, 2009. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:07, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Member Party It's time! Meet me on Sleet in the Boiler Room now! Party Time! See ya soon, Sharkbate 13:51, 25 January 2009 (UTC) RE: party Sorry teltu, you missed it, it ended this morning. Try not to miss my next one! I don't know when it will be on! Sharkbate 18:23, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Party Sorry the party is delayed. I will message you when I get know it will be ready! Sorry, Sharkbate 22:17, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Here is the Flag Here is the flag! Sharkbate 23:17, 25 January 2009 (UTC) OOPS now you hate me! I messed up your name! Sharkbate 23:20, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Party My Blue Party is back on the same date! Sharkbate 01:16, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'll be in France on your birthday. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 10:56, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! Just saying hey Teltu or Teltu1 in club penguin! User:OOJH123 (Chillyfreezz) January 26, 2009 OK Sure, it's not a problem at all! Is the 31 ok? ---Sharkbate 21:58, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ??? You said your party was on the 30th! On your party page it says March 15th! Am I moving my party for nothing? Sharkbate 23:20, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Please join! Greetings, I am DigiSkymin a.k.a Chasm415. I am the founder of a new army, called Digital Spiral Association. This army greatly needs the help of powerful and witty penguins like you, so please consider joining our army. For more details, please visit my user page. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin Important Notice About the party, the server is Sherbet.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 23:28, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Update Hi, go here please because there are some changes! Sorry, Sharkbate 00:44, 28 January 2009 (UTC) School Uhhh ya... I don't reside in USA! I go to King George! Sharkbate 03:23, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Message Re-Send This is the message you sent me! Do you think you could change your date? I usualy cahnge mine but my pengs b-day is on that day and yours can be help anytime. You don't have to but I would appreciate if you did ~Teltu Sharkbate 17:17, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ??? I have no clue what your talking about. When did I say I was having a party in March? Sharkbate 18:35, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Just reminding you of my Blue Party tomorrow (January 31)! Go back here to see all of the information! See ya there, Sharkbate 23:52, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Super Bowl Partay Just to tell you It's coming On Sunday. Come Here For details! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:56, 30 January 2009 (UTC) leaving Your leaving, forever? ~sniff sniff~ =( ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 16:06, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ouch!You AND Sharkbate quitting? That is bad news.CatZip888 16:44, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah,he quit. Look at his user page.CatZip888 17:26, 1 February 2009 (UTC) no No, Sharbate was going to leave, but he changed his mind. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 17:26, 1 February 2009 (UTC) No Teltu I`m very sorry, I will quit from anyone copying SHMS! I saw that you were making your own CP like me. The program was invented by me for SHMS Gaming. I`m sorry if you hate me now but... sorry! I wanna know why you`re making a CP like us! Sorry man... --Sharkbate 04:02, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Well... Well I didn`t make the program. It`s called ***** **! so yeah! WHAT! If it`s me that made you quit, then I`m blocking myself! I`m sorry for thinking you were copying me! Really sorry... I will do anything for you to stay! ANYTHING! --Sharkbate 13:29, 5 February 2009 (UTC) By "You can't make this" i ment you can't make the catalog like that. Not that you can't make the game. The catalog resembles my game too much, that's all I was trying to say. And i can't be held reponsible for your quitting, It's your own decision. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 13:57, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Well Well I guess I'm quitting! You are quitting because you think I don't want you to make your own CP, but I want you to! If you stay, I will tell you the program, or even let you join SHMS! I will do anything! But I saw on Metal's talk that you think we're all heartless people! So bye Teltu, bye CP, bye SHMS, bye Club Penguin Wiki! I hope you have fun in life! Sharkbate 21:18, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Cry I want you to stay. I signed up to be a moderator on your CP. Me and Hat Pop both agreed to let you join SHMS! Please stay! I will quit if you quit. I know you mean me when you said, "SOMEONE MADE ME MORE SURE I'M GOING TO LEAVE" on your user page! Sorry I let you down buddy... If you are reading this, then you have read the top half. I let you down Teltu! I'm sorry... -----Sharkbate 21:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ? I would never hate you! Do you still want to join SHMS? Sharkbate 21:55, 5 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Well.. If you joined, you would have to help with ideas for the game! --Sharkbate 23:02, 5 February 2009 (UTC) RE: ok when nobody is on the shout box, we do it there. If you want to design a room, you can take a photo of you designing it. BUT try to make the sneak peeks small so nobody can copy it. If your photo has much detail, go to the Paint Program and use the text feature to write PROPERTY OF SHMS on the photo. If you want to write the name of the room or something about the game, write it in stars! For example, A clip of the first ***. But don't but the stars in bold text. Thank You... Sharkbate 23:09, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, you don't need a camera, just use the Print Screen key. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 23:15, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Upload You don't need a digital camera! Do the same thing you did to take that photo of Gizmo on your buddy list! ---- Party? Your not coming to my party? If you are, Click Here! Sharkbate 00:12, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Award! Here is my friend award! It means you are my friend! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 04:51, 6 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Wikia E-Mails If you're getting millions of stupid Wiki E-Mails, go to and uncheck everything in the "E-Mail Category". That way, no more spam! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 21:18, 6 February 2009 (UTC) PARTY! ITS PARTY TIME! GO ON SLEET AND MEET ME IN MY IGLOO! I OPENED MY IGLOO! --Sharkbate 16:11, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Quit I don't know what to do. People were saying mean things about me thinking I wasn't watching! I also don't get treated with respect. I'm surprised I came back all of those times! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:11, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Wall of Fame Ummm... Not to be mean, but you have only 200 edits. I had to at least 1000 to get on the Wall of Fame! Less Chat, More Edit! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:22, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Edit Tips *Edit the articles of the wiki CONSTANTLY! *I would go incomplete pages to edit! *Edit your User Page *Try to become a rollback so you can revert vandalism! *Going to the recent changes would be nice to see if you can revert vandal behavior! BTW... After you leave a message anywhere, always right ~~~~ at the end! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:33, 9 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Nervous I'm nervous because I have to go to a French Cafe and translate English to French! I barely know French! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 13:14, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for joining the Digital Spiral Association Welcome. I appreciate your eagerness to help defend CP from hackers. I know that you will serve us well and will never defect to another side. Remember, there is going to be a meeting every Saturday so be sure to report to the HQ. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin Please help spread my army to other Wiki users! Please Please go here and click leave a comment. Write that you want the wiki to be made! It's for SHMS Gaming's project. Waddle World! We are looking forward to seeing your comment! (Waddle World is an upcoming MMOG) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:38, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Party Am having a party, because my penguin is turning 100 days old! Click party~OOJH123 16 february 2009 P.S: PLZ don't come in igloo till party! Party --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 19:18, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Reply Sorry for not replying to your messages. I quit CP and this wiki a while ago. '''Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 13:14, 25 February 2009 (UTC) YouTube Why did you want me to get rid of my youtube account? --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 15:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) sorry sorry, i cant go to ur party cuz im sleeping --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 14:29, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Photo Here's a photo of your birthday party: --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 13:58, 15 March 2009 (UTC) badge hey! ive made some templates! choose ur template below! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'''Pingali Moi]] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 10:19, 25 March 2009 (UTC) NO! YOU CANNOT QUIT --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 00:15, 2 April 2009 (UTC) No!! PLEASE DONT QUIT COME ON THE SHOUTBOX NOW--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 00:19, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Yea! I barely no you, but I know people care about you on this Wiki! Lots of Users! PLEASE STAY!! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo|TALK... ''or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 00:22, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ??? I answered your messages! I even made you a Rollback! Why r u so mad at me?--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 12:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Your back??? I though you quit the wiki for like the next three years? Hi Hi teltu, wanna meet us at Polar Bear, town right now ? Hat pop and Iceanator is there too.Hahaha00000 Old Night Club Yeah. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:23, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Gamgee's Igloo because I, along with many others - have voted for him and he got the votes. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:38, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ssbb Who is your favorite character in that game?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 02:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC) In brawl my favorite character is Lucas.In melee it was a tie againest fox,ness,jigglypuff, and Ice climbers.[[User:Sure25|'''Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 02:28, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Correctness Please use InfoBoxes when editing a page, also use proper grammer, spelling and puntuation! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 13:16, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Quit Umm You Quit? And If You Quit Why Did You Do An Edit? --Merbat Talk to me! 22:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) But Why You Will Quit? Even I Dont Know You I Want You To Stay... =( --Merbat Talk to me! 23:01, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! I finaly made an edit! Btw can you come over sometime? Bye! Gaara of the funk Ncha Ncha Ncha Ncha Gaara of the funk! RE: Fine! You want to be like that, then so be it! What did I advertise, huh? I promise I didn't advertise anything. If it shows that I did, then I was hacked. You said you didn't want to be my friend? You said I was a jerk, then fine. --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 22:06, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ? Why do you put your username instead of a signature?[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 02:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I'll make one for u.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 02:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) But I have to ask you questions to know what you want your signature to look like.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 02:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Give me the link to the video, I wanna see for myself. I can't believe you think I'd do that! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 02:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: I did say that, but that wasn't advertising. I said mine was real. I never said mine was better! I was not advertising! If I was, then I would have said "This video, SUCKS! Come see MY videos!" That's advertising! Sorry if I hurt your feelings! I didn't mean for you to think it was an ad. You still had no right for calling me a jerk! That's "Attacking" a user, which is against the rules. I can block you for it, but I don't like blocking my friends. Oh wait, you said you weren't my friend anymore! That changes EVERYTHING! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 02:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) RE: I don't want to block you. I told you ''why I wrote that in the first place, but you're still being mean to me. Say sorry please...I've been storing something for you since the day you left a message on my talk saying you didn't feel well...I don't ignore you either. I had to get Firefox again. IE wouldn't show all my messages. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 02:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) RE: No, I don't hate you. I'm just sad that you don't approve of me being webmaster. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 03:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) RE: No, I don't hate you. I'm just sad that you don't approve of me being webmaster. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 03:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Fun House Hi Teltu, Ur invited to Brookelas’ first party EVER!!!! It is going to be a Fun House (or fun igloo LOL) and here is the party info When: Friday August 28th Server: Southern Lights Time: 7:15 AM Pacific Standard Time, 10:15 AM Eastern Standard Time, Where: We meet at the Dance Lounge, and wait for the ppl, then we go to my Fun House! What to wear: Anything (Fall Fair Prizes would be awesome, but I have no Fall Fair Stuff LOL!) Please sign up here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House Please try to come and ONLY SIGN UP IF UR COMING OR TRYING TO COME. Thx I will give u a 1 day reminder on Thursday for if u can come Waddle On -Brookelas! RANDOM! Raoirjn6 Hi Teltu. If you can't upload pics, use a different browser, such as Firefox. (That's the only one I know for now.) Also, some sigs will looks cooler in Firefox. You can still use IE, but the Shout Box, Image Upload, and article creations will not work. If you are currently using firefox, look at my sig. Use AOL then. To put a gallery, type in . Then, press Enter, then type the name of the file you want to put in. i.e. File:Hi.png. DON'T add the brackets ([[]]) or the gallery won't work. To add a description below the image, type in a pipe and add what you want. i.e. File:Hi.png|Hi. Then close it with Here's an example: File:Jaller2Portrait.png|Me (by SBR09) File:Hal artwork request 1.PNG|Me (by HHS) "A sec" has passed. JK lol. Brookelas Party Reminder Hi Teltu, I wanted to remind u about the party on Friday. It is Brookelas’ Fun House! Here Is the schedule for the party -We meet in the Lounge (maybe play thin ice or astro barrier) -We will go to Brookelas’ Igloo -Bowling! -A Costume Contest/ Fashion Show! Here are the themes: Black, Green, Silly, Rare and Random! -We will do construction next! - We will Dance! -Have a mini-restaurant -Do wat ever u want! FEEL FREE TO TAKE PICS AND PUT THEM ON MY TALK! Click here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House for info on the party. Waddle On -Brookelas Hi, teltu. I can't come because I'm not allowed on the computer on Thursday due to school, and if I have no homework I would go on, but my classmates usually eat out with me. Also, school ends at excatctly 3:00 so sorry. I might come, but I'll try, so I don't know if I should sign up. No offense, but I just wonder why everyone hates school. It is more important than this. Personally, I love school. Just to let you know. sorry Sorry I cant come to your party... Sorry... Also your sig is a bit weird shall I fix it so the wiki code is OK? [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED''']] Speak to me! NOW! 07:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ur Party I may be a few minutes late for your party. Also, when are you gonna put the intervieww on youtube? And I have a good idea for the next episode of Teltu TV presents! An interview with u Teltu! I can ask the Questions! OK? Waddle On -Brookelas Interview Thx for the vid. The two questions that didn't ahow were 1.What was my first pin? Answer: Present Pin 2Do I watch Teltu TV? Yes Somethimes! Make sure to put that on youtube! -Brookelas Can you put the award on my page?--EuropeaTalk to me! 00:31, September 4, 2009 (UTC)